Heat transfer may occur when thermal energy from a hot object transitions to a cooler object. When an object or fluid is at a different temperature than its surroundings or another object, transfer of thermal energy, which may be referred to as heat transfer, or heat exchange, can occur in such a way that the body and the surroundings reach thermal equilibrium. Heat transfer may be described by the second law of thermodynamics and may be relevant to electronics, where components may generate heat, and the performance of the components may be affected by the temperature increase due to heat.